The Lost Step
by Loise
Summary: The friendship of Rose and Scoprius during their first year.


The Lost Step

* * *

They met on the train ride to Hogwarts, just as their parents had over twenty years before.

Scorpius Malfoy gave Rose Weasley a narrow glare while she stared down her long Weasley nose at him.

"My Father told me that I was to beat you in all my subjects," Rose said haughtily.

"I'd like to see you try," Scorpius retorted, sneering.

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

"Colour coding is the work of the devil," Rose said, lightly condescending.

"The devil?" Scorpius said, switching from red ink to blue ink.

"Muggle invention, source of all evil, etc etc. My, your lack of literature know how is rather embarrassing," she answered, looking with pride at her carefully arranged notes. "Ignorance is so deeply pitiful."

"Some of us prefer to stick to Wizarding classics before submerging ourselves in the drudge of Muggle pulp fiction," Scorpius replied.

"Elitish prig," Rose murmured, smiling.

"Common nag," Scorpius returned fondly.

* * *

"Youngest Seeker in a century," Scorpius said wearily, while watching Albus Severus Potter play against Hufflepuff. It hurt him to choose between Hufflepuff and a dreaded Potter, even if the Potter was a Slytherin.

"Isn't it fabulous? He even beat Uncle Harry's record. Aunt Ginny is very pleased. She's mad for Quidditch," Rose chatted cheerfully. "I hope I can make the team one day."

Scorpius nodded morosely. Potter it was. Rose would be snappy for the rest of the week if he didn't. He wasn't sure if she had any cousins in Hufflepuff. With her family, it certainly wasn't impossible.

"What position?" He asked.

"Chaser! Being Seeker would be so boring, I think, there is more fun being a Chaser," Rose continued. "Do you play?"

"Yes," Scorpius said, "I'd like to play Seeker actually."

"Oh," Rose murmured, then waved a hand dismissively. "Each to their own."

Up in the sky, Albus caught the Snitch. The crowd erupted and Scorpius joined in, clapping his hands and wishing he was up in the air.

* * *

"My cousin is a moron," Rose declared to the Ravenclaw common room, her wild hair windswept and her eyes bright with emotion. It was a normal look for the idealistic Rose.

"Which one? There are so many," Scorpius said, looking up from where he was reading _From Lumos to Nox: The Beginning of Great Spells_.

"James Potter," Rose said tightly, sitting next to him. "Apparently he believes that Ravenclaws are stuck up bookish gits."

"Unbelievable," Scorpius muttered, utterly disinterested, turning a page, "Hang, draw and quarter him."

"Apparently he believes my Father will disown me for forging a friendship with a Malfoy," Rose said.

Scorpius put down his book. "James Potter is only jealous of you. No doubt he is squirming over his lack of intelligence and your friendship with me. He is a fool. I would pity him, if only disgust did not rise within me at the very thought."

"Oh, Scorpius!" Rose cried out and embraced Scorpius.

"Oomph! I am above such womanhandling!" Scorpius said.

* * *

Both Rose and Scorpius believed there was something terribly wrong about their Herbology mark. They blinked and shared dawning looks of horror. After class ended they marched up and stared up at Professor Longbottom with angry expressions.

"This mark is an absolute disgrace!" Rose said.

"I believe my effort was utterly undervalued," Scorpius said.

"My essay went on for thirty three inches when you only asked for ten!" Rose said, wringing her fingers together.

"Mine went on for thirty five," Scorpius muttered.

"What!?" Rose said, turning and glaring at Scorpius. "You promised that we would have the same length."

"I had this brilliant idea just before I went to sleep. Promises cannot override good scholarship!" Scorpius snapped.

"Liar! You schemed me into thinking that thirty three would be enough and it obviously wasn't!" Rose replied, waving her finger. "I demand that those two inches be taken out of consideration when marking."

"Now, now," Professor Longbottom said, "When I said ten inches, I meant ten inches. When I marked your verbose essays, I only considered the first ten inches."

"Oh," Rose said weakly.

"Ah," said Scorpius, deflating visibly.

"Hence your marks, which are quite good in any case," Professor Longbottom smiled genially at both of them. "I believe you have Charms now?"

His two students looked frantic. "We'll be late!" Rose cried out, despairing.

* * *

"House Elves are deserving of our respect," Rose said primly, "They were instrumental in the defeat of Voldemort twenty years ago."

"All I asked for was a crumpet!" Scorpius said.

"You didn't say please," Rose snapped.

"They like to serve," Scorpius replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

"That doesn't excuse bad manners from an ill mannered child!" Rose sniffed.

"I am not a child!"

"Yes you are! I am six weeks your senior, so I am your elder and much wiser House mate. You should do as I say!" Rose hissed.

"Say please," Scorpius snidely said. Rose gaped.

"Mister Malfoy would like this crumpet Mitsy prepared?" A House Elf, presumably Mitsy, said.

Scorpius inclined his head slowly, "Thank you," he said, "For the crumpet." While Rose stamped her foot and fumed.

"I knew it was a mistake to take you to the kitchen," Rose groused.

* * *

It was war. It was exams.

"Oh, oops!" Scorpius said as he passed by Rose in the library, knocking against her table and making all the notes fall to the ground. It was quite the feat.

Rose stared down at her notes before standing up and smiling cheerfully. "Never mind!" She said, leaning forward and spilling her ink on his Potions notes.

They glared at each other.

"I have greater expectations upon me, Weasley, I have the name of Malfoy to uphold," Scorpius sneered.

"The name of Weasley deserves greater respect!" She snarled back.

"Oh why don't the two of you both shut up!" A third year Ravenclaw sighed. "You're ruining the library for the rest of us!"

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Weasley!" Madam Pince said, "Out of my library at once. Your behaviour is outrageous."

With great reluctance Rose and Scorpius left the library.

"Nasty old bint," Rose said quietly. Scorpius nodded.

"My father said that she was picked up her title in the bordellos of France," Scorpius offered. Rose was intrigued.

"Oh?" Rose asked. "I'll lend you my Potions notes."

"I'll revise your Charms notes," Scorpius said, looking at the ceiling.

They both hid smiles.

* * *

"Daddy!" Rose cried, leaping in her father's arms. "I came first, I came first!"

"Equal first," Scorpius interrupted, before his mother wrapped her arms around him.

Rose stuck her tongue at him and wriggled her fingers at him in farewell.

"You have to write," she yelled.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Fine!"

Their fathers shared a look of perplexity. 


End file.
